


(take your time on me)

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: FEELINGS PORN ALL OVER THE PLACE. COMMITTED RELATIONSHIPS ARE THE SEXIEST., IT'S 2 AM AND I'VE WORKED UP THE COURAGE TO WRITE AND POST KIRUGON SMUT!! I LOVE MYSELF!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua wants this with Gon, only with and always with Gon. (Aged-up committed relationship lovey-dovey fluffy Kirugon smut. Feelings porn. You know the drill.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(take your time on me)

**Author's Note:**

> i tend to write my best smut after 2 am
> 
> first smut i've ever written for this fandom HOPEFULLY NOT THE LAST i'm so deep in hunter x hunter hell god bless.
> 
> killua and gon are like 25 in this also because are adults are so sexy. ripped adults with cut muscles in loving dedicated relationships ohhhh mannnnn. ("grind on me" by pretty ricky playing very loudly in the bg)

Killua's grown his hair out for several years now, and it's almost down to his waist. It's soft and easily tousled and it's perfect for Gon to run his fingers through as Killua sucks him off in their bed, the muscles clenching tight in Gon's thighs as he gasps and his hands shake and he tells Killua he's doing so good. He wants this only with Killua. Only Killua can do this with him. Only Killua can make him feel this good, so good it's like dying.

And of course they know without saying that Killua wants this only with Gon, always only with Gon. (It doesn't go without saying that Gon does, so he tells Killua, over and over as he grinds into Killua and the pleasure builds in Killua's stomach and hips and all that Killua can hear is Gon saying _only you always only you._ )

It's been years they've been together. In the bed all night, until morning, Killua panting against Gon's shoulder. He's so strong, built of muscle and steel, but so is Killua; still thin-looking under clothes but cut and glistening. Killua loves Gon more than anything. To make him feel good like this, Killua thinks, is more than Killua deserves to be able to do. (But he will do it. He will make Gon happy in every way he can.) When Gon takes Killua into his mouth everything is hot ice and Killua is gasping and shaking (his eyes shut so tight you would think he is drowning) and his hands are on Gon's shoulders because if he runs them through Gon's hair he does not trust himself not to pull it. When he needs to come Gon lets him come and the orgasm is like being reborn and when he falls back to Earth Gon is holding him.

As he always is.

It's another way of reaffirming their feelings, this physical touch. (“I thought you were going to die,” Killua's voice shaking and wet, “I thought you were going to die there, I thought I was going to lose you,” pushing Gon against a wall, a kiss like a thunderstorm, “Don't ever do that again. Touch me, Gon.” The electric trembles in his fingertips are reminders that he's alive next to Gon whose heart is beating.) To remind each other that the other is real (that of everyone else in the world they could have met at the Hunter Exam, they met each other), that they exist in the same space, which in a way is enough on its own. Gon grinds against Killua who still has his underwear on; Killua feels like he'll die. Gon kisses him, bites his lip as he pulls away, watches Killua's face as he comes in his boxers.

Sometimes Killua takes Gon, enters him, _inside,_ which is more than Killua could ever imagine happening and makes his head spin, makes him dizzy even to think about it, hot and bothered during missions, having to distract himself. But when Gon lets Killua inside of him it is _trust trust trust_ and Killua loves it as much as he is afraid. (He is learning how to be less afraid.) Gon is so hot inside and Killua has to be careful not to come first, has to kiss every last bit of Gon, run his fingertips across the skin, make Gon gasp and twist under him and make his brow crease and his eyelids flutter because he needs Gon to know, to understand. Gon is all that matters.

(At least here, in this bed, in this room. With the door closed and the curtains drawn it's like there's no one else in the world. As if their bedroom is a drifting room in the universe, and everything outside is a starry night; with the dim yellow light from the nightstand lamp and the two of them in the soft, warm bed. This is all they need.)

When Killua comes inside Gon the inside of his skull is white light and he moans so loud it may as well echo, his nails dragging down Gon's arms. He strokes the red marks later, as an apology.


End file.
